Orgullosa Campesina
by InSane SukoNe
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga es una chica de cuidad que empieza a vivir en un pueblo olvidado y viejo. Por culpa de un accidente empieza a nacer un nuevo odio dentro de ella causado por una "humillación" por parte de un chico que ahora como meta: su adjetivo es humillarlo. Lo que ella no sabe es que se puede estar metiendo con la persona equivocada/Fanfic ItaHina o Itachi y Hinata/.


El aire golpeaba mi cara mientras intente ver el horizonte por una de las ventanas del tren, divisé un pueblo algo pequeño y muy alejado entre los arboles de cerezo los cuales rodeaban al paisaje de la pequeñas casas viejas.

―Veras que te encantara este pueblo, solo dale tiempo y te acostumbraras—aseguro mi abuela mirándome con sus tristes y gastados ojos color negro.

―Claro—respondo de una forma algo sarcástica, realmente ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarse una chica de ciudad en un pueblo casi abandonado y viejo? Era claro que no podía acostumbrarme a cosas de campo si no fui acostumbrada a esos ambientes, debo admitirlo: estoy ardiendo de rabia por dentro por tener que vivir de ahora en adelante en un sucio pueblo con gente indígena, realmente ¿Qué es lo que espera la abuela con esto? ¿Qué me piquen zancudos hasta morir?

El pequeño cuerpo de la abuela empieza a pararse con pocas fuerzas y con pasos cortos asía la puerta del pequeño cuarto del tren saliendo sin decir aviso alguno de su destino.

―¿Y qué te parece?—me pregunta mi primo que está sentado a lado mío, lo miro con algo de furia y el solo se ríe con mi expresión—Sabes, yo tampoco quería venir, pero es por la abuela, así que: deja de comportarte como una cascarrabias.

―Lo siento, pero yo no quiero morirme tan joven—aseguro volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventana.

―La reina de Inglaterra ha hablado—ríe—. Por dios no exageres ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que te pueda pasar en un pueblo como este?

―Ser comida por arañas mutantes o algún extraño ser que llegue ser parte de una leyenda de este pueblo o que nos pongan como sacrificio para un gorila gigante.

―Las películas te están afectando gravemente, es mas lógico que sea una rata la que provoque nuestra muerte.

―"Nuestra" ¿Desde cuándo me puse de acuerdo para morir al mismo tiempo que tú? Si llega a pasar algo como ser atacados por algo lo más probable que aria yo: seria que te aria caer para que te coman a ti mientras yo corro.

La abuela entra con una bolsa de dulces en sus manos, y se vuelve a sentar en el mismo lugar que estaba anteriormente, nos da un dulce a mi primo y a mí—Ya vamos a llegar, ¿no quieren comprar algo antes de llegar?—pregunta amablemente a lo cual respondimos con un no muy seco.

Cuando el tren paro su andar Neji bajo las maletas y empezamos a caminar asía la salida. Cuando bajamos vimos que sin duda ese pueblo estaba media abandonado y con casas que muy a penas se podían sostener. Neji me da mis dos maletas y se acerca a mi cara para decirme algo en susurro para que la abuela no escuchara.

―Cambio de idea, moriremos de hambre—aseguro él con palabras muy frustrantes para mí.

De repente se escucho el sonido del tren que se estaba alejando de poco a poco y por un momento pensé la idea de correr a el y colgármele como un mono salvaje, gritando "libre soy" mientras brinco en cuatro patas en el techo del viejo tren hasta romperlo y caer en el vagón.

Veo a un chico de melena rubia y ojos color azul cielo, con ropa algo sucia y rasgada, que se acercaba a nosotros montado en un…asno.

―¡Hola vieja!—grita el chico con gran entusiasmo a lo cual mi abuela le responde.

―Neji, Hinata—nos nombra la abuela—. Les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto te presento a mis dos nietos: Neji y Hinata Hiuuga.

―Hola mucho gusto—sonríe el rubio regalándonos una sonrisa muy blanca y sincera.

―Hola—saludamos al unisonó mi primo y yo.

―Bueno creo que ya estarán desesperados por ir a su nuevo hogar—comenta Naruto.

Nosotros caminamos en el sol mientras que el Naruto intentaba convencerme para que me subiera al burro lo cual yo negué incontables veces hasta que se canso de hacer la propuesta, algo que fue un gran alivio para mí. Entonces llegamos a una casa muy antigua, la cual sería nuestro nuevo y sobre todo "cómodo" hogar. Entramos y nos fuimos cada quien a los cuartos que nos correspondían, al entrar veo que mi habitación está muy empolvado lo cual causa barios estornudos en mi. Suspiro con gran pereza y dejo las maletas en el piso de madera y empieza a buscar el interruptor para prender alguna fuente de luz existente la cual por milagro halle y para desgracia no funcionaba, así que me decidí a abrir las cortinas moradas que tapaban la ventana que estaba alado de la cama y veo que el cuarto esta peor de lo que esperaba: realmente un desastre.

Empiezo a limpiar mi ahora habitación, y al terminar mi abuela los asegura que mañana será un "gran día" el cual llega a temprano día. Ya en la mesa mientras comemos la abuela nos empieza a platicar que haríamos el día de hoy y cómo hacerlo.

―Bueno Hinata, Naruto te ayudara con ganado y por favor pequeña: trátalo bien.

―Si abuela, intentare dar lo mejor de mí, lo prometo—mentí: era obvio que no aria semejante cosa y que le dejaría todo el trabajo al rubio.

Al llegar a una colina con pocos árboles y sombra veo que el Naruto me espera con dos asnos, me saluda y yo de cortesía le devuelvo el saludo.

―Bueno Hinata, ¿Has montado alguna vez?—pregunta amable.

―Jamás—aseguro a lo cual el solo ríe.

―Bueno siempre hay una primera vez—responde.

―¿Y que "aremos" el día de hoy?

―Bueno hoy solamente montaras y vigilaras a las ovejas, ¿puedes con ello o te ayudo?

―Ayúdame realmente no se como hacerlo.

Naruto me empezó a explicar el proceso a lo cual yo siempre respondía "no entiendo" para que me lo volviera a explicar y perdiera tiempo en hacerme la mesa y no entender absolutamente nada «Ja! Zopenco, cayó muy fácil» pensaba una y otra vez cuando me creía lo de no entiendo, hasta que algo me hiso arder la sangre.

―Bueno Hinata tal vez esto sea muy difícil para ti ya que vienes de cuidad y no sabes nada de esto, pero sé que lo entenderás algún día, así que mejor puedes irte, yo haré el trabajo.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta gloriosa, pero sus palabras razonaron en mi mente una y otra vez impidiéndome caminar, me había llamado tonta y sin duda una tonta demasiada estúpida de una forma muy sutil, aquel tipo supo donde dar perfectamente: en mi orgullo. Y como Hiuuga que soy, no podía pasarlo por alto, nadie en absoluto me llama inútil aunque lo finja. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y el me mira sorprendido.

―Ya entendí—agarro la soga que mantiene al asno.

―Estas segura, yo creo que debería explicártelo de nuevo.

No le doy tiempo de mencionar mas palabras ya que empiezo a hacer que el burro camine asiendo que él se callara y se sorprendiera «Quien es la inútil ahora?» pienso con orgullo. Naruto por alguna razón me dejo sola cuidando a las ovejas y después de unas cuentas horas me doy cuenta que una oveja estaba algo lejos del rebaño de hecho demasiado lejos, así que empiezo a jalar la cuerda indicándole al asno que fuera en esa dirección a lo que el obedeció. La oveja cada vez estaba más lejos y parecía que nunca podía alcanzarla, entonces mi desesperación apareció cuando pensé que tenía que estar cuidando al rebaño que a una sola ovejita entonces le pego al asno con el pie para hacerlo correr a lo que este responde enloquecido pues empieza a correr en direcciones distintas, empiezo a gritar asustada por el loco animal y a lo luego veo a un chico montado en un caballo negro, y puedo notar que voltea por mis gritos de loca. El asno pasa por alado del caballo y miro al chico, parecía que todo se volvió en cámara lenta pues era un chico apuesto: pelo color negro y amarrado a una coleta, ojos color gris y unas marcas en su cara que lo hacían ver más atractivo, vestido de una forma muy vaquera, el me mira sorprendido y yo lo miro de la misma manera hasta que el empezó a hacer señas extrañas a lo cual por mi desgracia me distrajo mucho y cuando puedo voltear al frente una rama gruesa me pega en la frente asiéndome caer del burro con un gran cuerno en mi frente.

Escucho al chico preguntar una y otra vez si me encontraba bien a lo cual yo respondí que me sentía "mejor que nunca" y después el me ayuda a levantarme una vez que entro en razón.

―No eres de por aquí verdad.

―No, No acabo de legar a este lugar apenas ayer— «Trágame tierra, trágame» pensé una y otra vez avergonzada por lo recién sucedido—Mucho gusto soy Hinata Hiuuga—entiendo mi mano.

―Itachi Uchiha—responde el saludo―. Valla cuerno que te has hecho—dice tocándome la frente—. Deberías tener más cuidado.

―Gracias por el consejo—digo sarcástica.

―¿Quieres que te lleve con tu abuela?—pregunta de la nada.

―¿Conoce a mi abuela?—pregunto a lo cual el asiente.

Yo acepto la invitación y el baja de su caballo y me sube en el para después agarrar la cuerda que sostenía a su caballo y empieza a caminar dirigiendo al gran animal. Después de montar a caballo y regresar al campo donde había empezado todo veo a Naruto algo desesperado, el cual al vernos corre asía nosotros

―¿¡Hinata estas bien!?—pregunta algo asustado por ver el golpe en mi frente.

―Estoy bien solo fue un golpe—bajo del caballo con ayuda del chico de cabello negro y lo miro—Gracias por traerme, se lo agradezco mucho.

―Descuide—responde.

―¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo te paso algo así?—apuntando el golpe.

―El burro se volvió loco—explico, después al recordar al asno veo al chico de cabello negro—Usted podría traer al burro de nuevo asía acá?

―Hinata bueno respecto a eso…—comenta Naruto.

―Lo siento señorita Hiuuga pero el burro ha entrado en la propiedad de mi familia…ahora nos pertenece a nosotros—asegura.

―¡Claro que no el burro es de nosotros!—apunto a Naruto y a mí.

―Hinata, el tiene razón, ahora es suyo por que entro en su propiedad, al igual si pasa lo contrario lo que entre de la propiedad de ellos aquí es nuestro—dice Naruto.

―No, No el burro es nuestro, entro por accidente a ese lugar.

―Pero entro al lugar—repite el pelinegro.

―¿Yo entre con el burro eso quiere decir que también le pertenezco a su familia?—digo sarcástica.

―Lo siento, solo los animales pueden ser de nuestra propiedad, usted ni su familia no nos traen ningún interés. Solo cosas productivas.

Mi sangre ardió como la lava de un volcán, quería despellejar a ese tipo, me estaba diciendo fea y aparte inútil y no solo a mi sino que también a mi familia, eso si que se lo aria tragar tarde o temprano me las iba a pagar. El monta en su caballo de nuevo y empieza a andar en el.

―¡Esto no se quedara así Uchiha! hare que me regreses ese asno por las buenas o malas, ¡Nadie se burla de mi!—grito como una fiera mientras me quito una bota y se la lanzo, la cual por desgracia no da en el adjetivo.

Ya en mi habitación temblaba de rabia, esa fue la peor humillación que había tenido en mi vida, ni mi padre mi había humillado así delante de alguien, definitivamente tenía que hacer que ese tipejo pulgoso pagara por robarse cosas que son de mi familia, aunque sea solo un asno esto no se quedara así, no solo por mi orgullo si no el de toda mi familia, la venganza se serviría en un plato de oro eso estaba seguro. Mientras tanto tengo que seguir convenciendo a Naruto de no decir nada sobre lo sucedido, si Neji se entera seré hazmerreir durante un largo tiempo y seguro que mi abuela se decepcionara de eso.

Sin duda alguna odio a ese Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Si les gusto no duden den dejar algún Reviews.<p>

Gracias por leer, hasta el aproximo Capitulo!


End file.
